The Children of the Rebel's
by PeetaMellarklover981
Summary: Promises will be broken, People will be hurt, Who you think they are, they aren't,Trust's will shatter, How far will The Children of the Rebel's go just to be together forever or never, and keep their families safe? A story of Love, Loss, Trust, No Trust, Hurt, and Comfort. Multiple POV!
1. Chapter 1

I was woken up by the sound of a horrifying scream. What's going on? I get up from my bed trying not to make much noise. I walk over to my parent's room and see my brother's not awake, I'm astonished at how he can sleep through all this but he's probably used to it since it happens about three times a week.

You may be wondering who I am. I'm 16 years old, my name is Danielle Rue Mellark but everyone calls me Danny and my brother is 10 years old, his name is Nathan Boggs Mellark. Yes I'll answer your question I _am _the daughter of the 74th Hunger Games victors, Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen who have been married for 17 years. 18 years is how long the rebellion has been over.

I crack open my parent's door I hear my dad soothingly saying "Shh. Katniss it's okay I'm here now"

"No it's not Peeta,_ it isn't_" I hear her say kind of angrilly

I hear her take deep breathes while dad hugs her "Do you want to tell me what it was about?"

"I saw the tributes! All of them! Rue, Thresh, Cato, Clove, Finnick, Glimmer, Marvel! I saw them, Prim, my Father, Madge!" she says trying to be quiet yet she isn't

All these names are coming back to me I've heard these names before but the one that dawns most on me is Finnick.

Just as I'm turning to walk back to my room I hear my mother say "Danielle" that's peculiar my mother never calls me by my real name unless something bad is going on or I'm in trouble "come in here"

"Yes?" I say with an edge of wordiness in my tone

"Just come in here" my father says

"Okay" I say with the shakeiness in my voice

"Sit" he says patting the open spot next to him

I sit down, pull the covers over me and say "So what's up?"

"We want to show you something" my mother says as my dad gets up as his artificial leg hits the floor, he walks over to a bookshelf and picks up a book that looks very old

"Um, Okay, I guess" I say unconvinced

"Danny it's nothing to be worried about" she says reassuringly

It takes several hours to get through the whole entire book. When we finally finish my dad kisses me on the forehead and says "Come on Danny I'll go walk you down to your room"

"Okay, Love you mom" I say trying show that the book didn't scare me _alittle_

"Love you Danny, go get some rest" she says tierdly

Once my dad walks me down to my room he tucks me in and I say like I'm 2 years old again "Daddy don't leave me"

"Oh Danny, you _are_ just like your mother" he says chuckling

"What do you mean?" I ask

"Well, you know how your mother and I were in the 74th and 75th Hunger Games?" he says as I nod my head "Well she lived in this exact house and she sprained her ankle, I came over every day and the day before the Quarter Quell reaping she said _Stay With Me_ and I said _Always" _

"Oh I see" I say as he cradels me just like he dose with my mother, my dad has always been the one to comfort us kids

All the sudden we a hear something neither of us move, it's my little bro. He walks in my room, sits on my bed and asks "What are you doing in here dad?"

My dad smiles, gets up, kisses my forehead and my brothers, then says "Nothing"

"Love you dad" we say in unison

"Can I sleep in here? I couldn't sleep" he says like he's going to cry

"Of course you can" I say patting the open space next to me as I ruffle his prefect blond hair just like my father's

"Thanks Danny" he says and we both drift of to the land of Unicorns and Rainbows


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up in the morning to the smell of cinnamon and eggs. Must be dad's famous French toast. He usually sells it at the bakery on Sundays. I go downstairs with my backpack, got to get my homework done even though it's Saturday.

"Good Morning dad" I say as I skip through the kitchen

"Hey, Danny, Um… why are you so happy?" he asks like he's scared

"I don't know" I say

My little brother walks in the door as I'm doing my math. When he walks in he says "Mom, the mail's here"

"Okay bring it here" she says sighing

She flips through them and then stop sat one and just stares. My dad walks over and wraps his arms around my mom. "What is it?" he asks

"A letter from… it looks like… District 4" she says unsure of herself

"Let me see that" my dad says snatching it from her hands "It says:

_Dear Mellark Family:_

_ You are invited to Finnick Odair II 16th birthday. I know most of you have met him but some haven't. There are 4 tickets included for the Mellark family. The tickets are for the 16th but the party's the 17th. Everyone is staying for 2 weeks._

_ Annie Odair"_

"Can we go please" my brother pleads

"I don't-"my mother gets cut off by my father

"Katniss we really should it's been what… 16 years since we saw little Finn" my dad says winking at me

I can't help but go into a deep blush just like my mother, that's another trait I get from her.

My dad looks at my mom and smiles "Kids you should go get packed we're leaving for Finn's birthday tomorrow"

"Really?" my brother says almost falling out of his chair

"Yep" my dad says looking at me and I find his smile vanishes "Katniss why don't you help Nathan go pack"

"Alright, Come On Nathan" my mom says walking upstairs with Nathan treading behind her

"What's the matter Danny?" he asks looking strait into my eyes

"Nothing it's just that… I don't know… I don't want to meet these people! I mean I'm sure moms friends will be there and yours and your living fellow tributes!" I say with shakiness in my voice

"There's nothing to be scared of Danny, Trust me, if anyone should be scared it's your mother and I" he says "Now come on let's go pack then go to bed"

"Okay" I say as we walk up the stairs

My mom and brother are already in bed. I go into my bathroom and brush my teeth, apply some mask, put on my robe and lie on my bed and think: _I hate the Capitol, Because of them I live in this crazy world. What if my life wasn't like this? What if the Hunger Games never happened? What if?_ And suddenly I drift of to a deep dark sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I awake to the sound of Nathan pounding on my door saying "Danny get up, get up, were leaving in an hour!"

"Okay Nathan I'll be down in about 30" I say just realizing I didn't pack last night

"30 minutes that's it, because mom and dad said we can leave early if were all ready!" Nathan says REALLY excited

"Okay now go away annoying" I say very anxious for him to leave

"Okay" he says leaving me alone

I quickly take a shower, throw on a pair of Capri's, a lime green tee shirt, a lime green sweatshirt, and my pair of black and lime green tennis shoes (can you tell I like lime green!), and pack my bags. Grab my laptop, phone and charger, and any other electronics I need.

I run down stairs and set my bag down on the floor. "Morning people" I say "So dad what's for breakfast?"

"Morning, ask your mom she cooked" he says very serious

"What, are you trying to kill me or something, she hunts and_**you**_cook!"

"Just kidding" he says laughing

"Not Funny" I say trying to be dead serious not really succeeding "So again, what's for breakfast?"

"Waffles and eggs" he says almost yelling from the living room

"Yum, eggs our usual breakfast" I say sarcastically

"Eat the waffles, or starve, this is not a restaurant" he says

"Fine" I say scowling. After I eat twenty minutes go by and my mom comes downstairs

"Ready to go?" my mom asks looking at all of us

My brother and I both nod our heads. My dad goes to join my mom at the door and says "Well then come on"

"Danny when we go out you need to go get Haymitch" my mom says giving me the _be carful _look.

"Fine" I say sighing, and then I get a grin on my face "Can I use the spray bottle on him?"

"Yes, Danny you can use the spray bottle" now she's the one sighing

"Yes!" I say running out the door

I walk in Haymitch's house and see him passed out on his couch "Haymitch, wake up!" I say almost screaming. I walk over to his kitchen and open the cabinet directly below the sink, grab my green spray bottle my parents bought a long time ago, actually before the rebellion even started, which would make them 16. I go back over and spray him "Now are you up?" I say as his eyes flutter open.

"What, yah, I'm up, oh it's you" he says very confused "What do you want?"

"Well let's see um… oh that's right… were going to District 4" I say very sarcastically, he gives me a confused look "Finn, Finnick and Annie's son, his 16th birthday" I say getting annoyed

"Oh yah" he says all of the sudden remembering "I'll be right out" he says getting up

"Okay, hurry up. Oh, and Haymitch where are your bags? I'll take some of them out for you" I say with curiosity

"Kitchen, thanks Dan" he says

I frown and say "It's _Danny _not_ Dan_"

"Yah, Yah just go kid" he says stumbling around

"Oh so now I'm- Fine" I mumble cutting the first part off when he looks at me kind of funny.

Haymitch comes out 5 minutes after I leave his house. We all get in the taxi and go leave for the train station. We all board the train when my brother says "District 4 here I come" we all give him a look "I meant _we_, here _**WE**_ come" he says correcting himself.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry I've been REALLY busy these last few weeks!**_

_**I wont give up on us,**_

_**even if the sky get rough,**_

_**I'm giving you, all my love**_

_**I'm still looking up**_

_**(I wont give up- Jason Mraz)**_

_**I won't be able to update till about Friday cause tommorow I have a concert at school, Wenesday is mine and Connor Hutcherson's Birthday, and Thursday I have choir till 5:45!- Kayla**_

When I sit down I close my eyes and think but a small voice interrupts my thoughts "Hi Danny" 5 year old Camille Hawthorne squeals.

I know what you're probably thinking but Rory Hawthorne is her father and Amber Trinket, Effie's niece is her mother. "Hey Cam" I say. Cam is Camille's nickname.

"Can I sit by you?" she asks smiling that adorable smile she has.

I look next to me and say "Why not?" she smiles even wider.

It takes another 3 long hours before we arrive in District 4. When we do arrive I realize Nathan is standing in the doorway saying "come on, come on, come…on!"

I jump up at the sound of his voice, grab my bags, and go to the exit of the train when I exit my "Uncle" Rory walks up to me. "So what are you going to tease me about now?" I ask sighing

"Well nothing, but for that... let's see… I got nothing" he says sighing

We arrive at Annie's house about 20 minutes after we exit the train. We ring the doorbell and who I assume is Annie comes and hugs us. "I assume you're Danielle and your Nathan, am I correct?" she asks pointing to us

"Yep, except you can call me Danny" I say smiling

"Okay, well you guys can go inside and Finn should be here any minute" she says clasping her hands together

"Okay" my brother says almost jumping out his own skin

We walk inside and it looks like a school. I see 1 person I saw I saw in the book… Gale Hawthorne.

**Reviews Help! And a Thank You out to Truly Forever or Never for your review because it really means alot (not just because I go 2 school with you Margo!)!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello so I know I haven't updated in a long time but schools starting up again so I will soon and I changed Nathans name to Luke and his age to 13.  
><em><span><strong>Danny's POV!<strong>_

Gale Hawthorne is the first person I see and my mother must be the first person he sees because he smiles right when he walks in and its not at my dad, my brother, or I.

"Hi Katniss" Gale says

"Hey Gale"

"Hi Gale" my dad says

"Hi Peeta" He returns

"How have you guys been?" Gale asks

"Good raising teenagers" my mother says eying Luke and I

"Me too speaking of teenagers, Katniss, Peeta, this is my son Tyler and my daughter Lilac" Gale says introducing his family

"Oh yah this is our daughter Danielle but she likes to be called Danny and our son Luke" my mom says to Gale

After a little while all of us kids including Johanna Masons kids walk off to the kitchen. We were really quite until one of the guys asked what our names and ages were.

"I'm Luke and I'm 13" my younger brother says looking bored

"I'm Danielle but you can me Danny and I'm 16" I say just a little more excited than my brother

So after everyone goes through I learn that there are 7 of us. There's Tyler Hawthorne who's 16, Lilac Hawthorne who's 13, Liam Mason who's 17, Emma Mason who's 15, my brother and I, and then Finn Odair who's 16 but he's coming later.

About an hour later Annie tells us Finn's here that we need to hide. Moments later the door opens and the lights flick on.

"SURPRISE!" We all yell as Finn walks in

"Ok ow" Finn says as he plugs one of his ears

Finn goes over by the adults and Camille. All the adults say happy birthday to him. Emma and I walk over there.

"Oh Finn you look so much like your father" my mom says

"That's not such a bad thing" Johanna adds, Finn starts to blush when Johanna says that

"Happy birthday" my dad says

"Thanks Mr. Mellark" Finn says

"You can call me Peeta" dad says

We walk back to the group of kids and Finn ends up following us.

"Hi guys" Finn says

"Oh hey Finn" Lilac says giving him a hug

"Hey Lilac"

"Happy Birthday Finn" Tyler says to him

"Thanks Bro"

We go upstairs and end up talking for about 2 hours until Annie calls us down for dinner.

All the kids and Camille end up sitting at a small little table while the adults sit at the dinning room table. We are being so loud I'm really quite though. Finn go's and turns up the radio my favorite song comes on and all of us start singing (even the adults) they are so loud, just as the song ends I was thinking, this is going to be a fun month with them.


End file.
